Benutzer Diskussion:Sorunome/4.2010-7.2010
Welcome Hi, welcome to Harry-Potter-Lexikon! Thanks for your edit to the Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Angela (Diskussion) 11:30, 1. Apr. 2010 Hallo Tut mir leid, dass Dich niemand begrüßt hat. Danke für Deine Mitarbeit. Wenn Du weiterhin interessiert bist hier mitzuarbeiten, kann ich Dir auch Rollback (Zurücksetzer) erteilen. Was hälst Du davon? SVG 14:23, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Meinetwegen, aber es ist auch noch viel zu machen und ich will nicht alleine sein. Sorunome 15:15, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Das warst Du aber leider. Tut mir leid, aber der Wiki hatte bis vor kurzem keine aktive Leitung. Diese übernehme ich nun. Rollback bekommst Du, sobald ich Bürokrat bin ;-) SVG 15:19, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Happy Admin! Meinen Glückwunsch. Ich habe Dich nun nachdem ich Bürokrat bin und Rodolphus einverstanden ist zum Administrator ernannt :-) Viel Erfolg! Es grüßt Dich, SVG 16:08, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Viellen Dank! Sorunome 16:31, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Charaktere Ist die Mehrzahl. Ich fänd' es besser, wenn wir Charakter... als Kategorien nehmen würden. Grüße, SVG 07:45, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Was soll das denn in Sirius Orion Black? : Sirius Black ist meine persönliche Lieblingsfigur, weil er Schreckliches durchlitten hat und trotzdem nie an sich, sondern immer an Harry denkt. Er ist mutig, sieht cool aus und ist trotz Askaban stark. : Wir vetreten hier keine persönlichen Meinungen. SVG 07:50, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich hatte den früherigen Artikel "Sirius Black" einfach umbennant. Sorunome 10:27, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Dann muss ich mich natürlich bei Dir entschuldigen. Du bist dann aber verpflichtet den Artikel zu verschieben. Grüße, SVG 10:29, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Alle Kategorien in Plural würde ich gerne in Singular ändern. Heißt, aus Bsp. "Kategorie:Charaktere" → "Kategorie:Charakter" machen und so weiter. Dazu würde ich gerne die Namen nach den Nachnamen ordnen. Beispiel: Dumbledore, Albus. Damit könnten wir alle Kategorien auffrischen und das endlich hier mal alles ordnen. Eine Ausnahme dafür ist natürlich Kategorie:Familie Potter oder Kategorie:Familie Weasley. Da sollten die Namen schon nach Vornamen geordnet sein. Was hälst Du davon? Bitte auch zu dem Abschnitt über diesem eine Antwort geben. SVG 08:25, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Meinetwegen könnten wirs so machen, ich weiß aber nicht wie man macht das es nach den Nachnamen sortiert ist. Sorunome 10:31, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: So: Dumbledore, Albus SVG 10:32, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Danke, muss aber erst noch was für die Schule machen. Sorunome 10:35, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich wollt auch noch fragen warum du (SVH) die !Hauptkategorie gelöscht hast, da sie als Grundkategorie gedacht ist (Alle Artikel o.ä. sind da drinnen) Sorunome 10:35, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Alle Artikel in einer Kategorie ist vollkommen unnötig. Dafür gibt es Spezialseiten. Diese Hauptkategorie ist eigentlich nicht mehr in Benutzung. Ist also unnötig. Dafür gibt es die Kategorie:Wiki. SVG 10:40, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Srry, ganz mein fehler.Sorunome 10:41, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Irgendwann 2009 gab's diese !Hauptkategorie mal. Jetzt aber wieder abgeschafft. Der Wiki war eh nie davon betroffen ;-) Gruß, SVG 10:49, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Welche Lizenzen vertreten die Bilder? Bitte gültige Lizenz und Quelle angeben. Ansonten wegen Urheberrechtsverstoß umgehend löschen. SVG 20:20, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Reichts so??? Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 12:33, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Nein, das reicht überhaupt nicht. Wie ich bereits sagte, die Bilder müssen korrekte Quellen und gültige Lizenzen enthalten. Bitte lies Dir dazu Wikipedia:Bildrechte durch. Ich habe all Deine Bilder gelöscht, weil ich keine Lienzen auf den Webseiten finden konnte. Bei Buchrücken et cetera, kann man von Urheberrechtsverstoß (URV) ausgehen. Die Datei:Bildtext.jpeg habe ich aber nicht gelöscht, da ich bei dieser Datei nicht so sehr von URV ausgehe. Bitte reiche dort aber noch eine gültige Lizenz nach. Da Du von all den Richtlinien nichts wusstest, gib's keinen Ärger. Sollte so etwas aber wiederholt vorkommen, musst Du auch die Folgen Deines Vergehens einstecken. Es grüßt, SVG 15:04, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit ohne URV die Buchrüken hoch zu laden???Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 11:48, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::Sind ausschnitte aus den Filmen URV? Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 11:51, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Ausschnitte aus Filem sowei Buchrücken sind in der Regel immer URV. SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 12:03, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ---- Es wäre ganz praktisch, wenn Du fehlende Lizenzvorlagen einfach erstellst und wenn Du angibst wo die neue Vorlage ist, wenn Du eine alte löschst wie z. B. hier. Gruß, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 14:33, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Ich habe überall das Komma "vergessen", da man es nicht braucht. Schau dir ruhig die anderen Charaktere an. Wie gesagt, es ist unnötig, da man es nicht sieht. Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 13:58, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Kleiner Hinweis: Du hast hier das Komma vergessen. (Weasley, Molly) SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 16:18, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) Rechteverwaltung Hast Du schon bemerkt, daß Du das Recht „Kontrolleur“ vergeben kannst? Leider können es zurzeit aber nur Staff's wieder entziehen. Das wird sich noch ändern. In den Administratorenrechten ist „patroller“ aber schon vorhanden. Bald mußt Du Dir dieses Recht aber wahrscheinlich noch extra dazugeben. Gruß, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif (Hilfe-Team • Layout-Team) 13:52, 16. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, an wen denn??? Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 17:57, 16. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ---- Hey Sorunome. Bitte laß die Kommas bei Kategorien. Das macht sie übersichtlicher und Leute die das Wiki editieren, bekommen einen besseren Eindruck. Das liegt natürlich bei Dir. Tim (@ Wikia) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100618153443/de/images/9/9a/Content_Team_Signatur_1.png Layout-Team 08:54, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC)